


On The Fly

by Dlt111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlt111/pseuds/Dlt111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He totally didn't notice his fly was down... Not through all of lunch or doing the dishes... but Levi noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy like 1600ish words of smut. This was literally me trying out smut for the first time in years. I think I nailed it as well as Eren nails Levi. I'm really trying to improve my writing and this seemed like a good idea when Racy-Riren from tumblr goaded me into it.

Levi’s house really is the prettiest place of all the houses I’ve ever been to. The deep crimson colors of his accent decor don’t actually bother me like they would others. With the main color being black, I can’t help but love how the contrast strikes me. The red accent wall is wonderful and I don’t mind it at all, even if some would think it’s a murder wall. After all, it’s an embodiment of how passionate this man is underneath all of that scowling he does.

Walking into his kitchen, I happily wrap my arms around the shorter man and nuzzle his neck affectionately. I know he secretly loves it even though he complains.

“Oi, did you wash your hands? I don’t want your piss on me.” I chuckle into his ear and hold my hands out in front of him for inspection.

“Scrubbed under the nails even. Used the jug of water in there to clean myself off down there, too, just like you insist. No germs on me from that, I swear~!” He rubs my hands soothingly, as if he were actually checking my hands like that, but I know his visual inspection suffices.

“Good. Take the tea set to the table while I finish getting lunch ready.” A quick kiss on the cheek later and I’m rushing off with the tea set, giggling, of course. His little grunt tells me he’s embarrassed, but no biting remark tells me not to do it again… not that I’d listen anyways.

I set the tea cups just like he’s told me to do so many times and sit and wait. It isn’t long before he comes over with tea and some small sandwiches. He never makes anything too big for lunch and I never complain since breakfast is always large. He serves me tea first, then hands it to me to serve to him. It’s one of the few things that I’ll never understand about him: he insists on such a polite practice and yet will happily make shit jokes or obvious innuendoes as we eat.

I shrug it off as I serve him and begin eating. I don’t mind eating with my fingers, but he insists that, even for _sandwiches_ , I must use my fork and knife. What he doesn’t know is that I use my _fingers_ with everyone else. It’s our secret we keep from him. Heehee~

Lunch is quieter than normal and I can’t help but wonder why. I want to ask him why, but I don’t get a chance to before he’s barking a command to clean the dishes up. I do as he asks with no resistance and head to the kitchen for dish duty. To my dismay, he doesn’t join me and I feel totally justified in pouting. I do, however, smell a candle. Maybe he’s got something in mind? Perhaps he wants to do yoga or meditation? It is his day off, after all.

When I make it back into the living room, he’s lit several candles in the corners of the room. Definitely not a yoga day. “Eren,” he snaps, patting the couch next to him. I don’t disappoint, sitting with him immediately, eager for what he has in store.

A whirl of motion catches me off guard and the next thing I know, I’m on my back on the couch, Levi pinning my wrists together against the arm of the sofa. Hot breath tickles my ear, sways the hairs near it. “Your fly’s undone,” he gently tells me. I blink in confusion, unable to grasp how that kind of news leads to this kind of a situation, but the hand slithering into my jeans via the undone fly tells me how this story ends.

The smoldering palm cups me and two fingers slip down to press in between the space above my balls at the base of my dick, my weak spot, making me moan even without direct contact. It’s his turn to chuckle at me as he kisses my neck and shimmies down to where he’s so sweetly tormenting me.

The way he lays his cheek on my bulge as he stares up at me with almost innocent eyes is surely illegal.  Yup,  no way he can do that… but the way he moves his nose up the side of that bulge does give away  how sinful he is even before he mouths it. The small  squeak I let out as his hot mouth clamps down on my clothed dick and slowly  moistens the fabric makes me sure he’s looking for me to be vocal tonight.

Levi normally never goes past putting me in his mouth clothed, but tonight’s special, I see, because he wastes no time yanking my boxers down and letting me spring free.  The cold air excites me even as it makes me shrivel some. It makes his lips feel all the more like fire when he finally kisses the thickest part. I can feel his tongue dipping down to the small crease he stimulated earlier, leaving behind a nearly painful sensitivity and fire in its wake. As he digs that hot muscle into my weak spot, I keen loudly, hips jerking painfully side to side as I try my best to stay in place.

Levi isn’t afraid of a squirming brat, though, and uses his free hand to clamp down on my hip, digging in painfully as he clasps my clothed hip bone. The pain makes me squirm even more as it melds with the sensation of pleasure from his tongue. He knows, knows very well that this kind of thing will make me cum all too soon. He knows this, and yet he doesn’t stop until I’m literally teetering on the edge, his only warning my loud cry.

The bastard stops me. He fucking stops me with his hand. “LEVI!” I scold, wriggling my hips to try and free myself and find completion. He says nothing as he releases my hands and digs in his pocket. I try to pry his hand off, but he nips the tip of my dick in retaliation. I give in, whimpering the whole way.  I close my eyes in a desperate attempt to block out the throbbing my dick does and will Levi to hurry up. Something warm and thin goes over the top and down to the base before tightening some. Levi’s hand is gone. I quickly try to finish myself with my hand, but the result’s the same: I ache and I throb, but I can’t actually cum. A growl reverberates inside my chest, dying down into a whimper as I glance down to first see Levi there, smirking as he leans on one hand and kicks his feet back and forth, and then to my dick… where a pretty little black strip of rubber lays _innocently,_ tying off my completion.

“LEVI!!!” I shout, aghast as he chuckles mirthfully.

“What? I don’t want you limp when I’m finally ready to take you~ Now, let’s put that pretty little whiny mouth to good use, eh?” He gets off of me and turns around before pulling his pants down some and presenting his ass to me. “It’s one of the few times I’m going to let you top me, so you have to satisfy me thoroughly. Then, and only then will I let you take it off. You take it off early and I won’t let you top me again, got it?”

I can’t help the completely unmanly whimper I give my lover, but it really aches! I nod and hope that the puppy dog eyes I send his way shows him how cruel he is. All he does is shake his scrumptious rump in my face. I really have the most unfair lover.

Despite my complaints, I’m on my knees, spreading that ivory ass and happily teasing that little ring. I’ve yet to penetrate it with my tongue, but I already know it’ll be clean and Levi will love it. I know that right about now he’s biting his lip, trying to stay quiet even as his hips shake slightly. I smooth my hands over his legs as I try to find his pockets. Surely he’s put lube in there if he’s put a fucking cockring there. Never one to disappoint I find it in his back pocket and reward him by finally thrusting my tongue against that small opening, forcing it wider as I push in. He’s tasteless and it pleases me, so I happily swirl my tongue around inside of him.

The man’s failed to withhold his cries any longer and soft little whimpers are flowing steadily from him, just as my abandoned dick weeps for his sweet ass. _Not long_ , I reassure my dick. It twitches with the thought as I finally crack open the bottle of lube and carefully measure out how much I need. If there’s one thing Levi hates, it’s getting this shit out of the couch. He’ll bitch for weeks if I spill some.

I move my mouth away with a loud squealch that makes the deep fire inside me roar even more and immediately push a finger into him the inch or two I gained with my tongue. His groan is so worth it as I slowly inch inside, searching. I find the bare edge of it and lightly poke his prostate with my finger. His hips snap forward and I know those boxers over his front must be killing him. I helpfully pull them down and push for another finger, begin sure to stretch and scissor him before nudging his special place again. I repeat the cycle with a third finger, panting as I kiss his back and draw intricate designs along his skin with my tongue and lips. I know that he loves and hates this because the saliva will dry and he’ll feel the pattern on it for days. He’ll enjoy the flowers I licked upon that soft skin for sure.

When he finally speaks it’s a weakened sound. “E-re-en… P-put it in already! …..I can’t….. I can’t hold out… much longer!” I’m more than happy to oblige him and line myself up, not bothering to lube my dick up more than what’s left on my fingers. As I touch the puckered entrance, I shudder and steel myself. I thrust in in one quick, powerful slam that takes me to the hilt, biting his neck as I do so.

“GOD-! DAM-MIT!! … FUCKING HELL!!! EREN!!!!” I ignore his cries and slowly stroke his neglected dick while rubbing soothing circles around one of his nipples. I didn’t mean to hurt him, but he did say to put it in; he didn’t specify how. Besides, I love it when he clenches me so super tightly. Normally I would’ve cum at least three or four times in this whole ordeal, assuming I had that kind of refractory time, but the damn cockring left me unsatisfied and aching for him.

Despite my aching, I don’t move until he loosens up and a moan or two comes forth again. The first thrust is heaven, the second is hell.  I suddenly caught in an endless loop of being right on the very of cumming, yet unable to do so. It makes my thrusts frantic and hard, untimed, but powerful. I can hear his moans and cries over mine and they’re desperate, seeking, much like mine, but I can tell this is just what he wanted when he started this.

It takes no time for me to end up finding that wondrous little spot inside of him and when I push him forward and grab his hair, he arches his back and lets me hit that spot every time regardless of my wild aim. I’m pretty sure the neighbors on all sides can hear us, but I don’t care anymore. Nothing but getting Levi off matters to me anymore because that means I’ll be allowed to cum finally.

It takes only another ten thrusts before he reaches back and successfully yanks the small ball off the cockring, effectively freeing me in the process. Another two thrusts and I’m done for. I can feel everything hot and wonderful spilling into my lover as my hips jerk wildly against him. When he clenches around me mid-jerk I know he’s ended, too.  I reach down and stroke him through it before pulling him against me falling back onto the couch. I wrap my arms around his torso and hold him there, enjoying the occasional twitch his ass does around my deflating cock.

“Levi… I might have to leave my fly down more often.”

He swats at my head and weakly snarls out, “Next time I’ll let Hanji see instead.” I can’t help but laugh at him and hold him closer. My silly Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment below, especially if you find something you could help me on by pointing it out.


End file.
